The Buck Swaps Here/Transcript
Act 1 Scene 1: Foster's Driveway/Bus Bloo, Frankie, Coco, Eduardo, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster are all seen packed inside the Foster's Bus. Outside of it, Wilt is seen moving several enormous and heavy objects on top of the bus. Madame Foster: Wilt, the early bird saves nine. Quit your dillydallying and get the led out! Wilt: strained Okay, so we're not selling this then? seen holding an enormous pencil Madame Foster: No! Wilt tosses the giant pencil away and joins the others inside the bus as it drives away. Eduardo: Um, who are we meeting with again? Frankie: We're not meeting with anybody, it's called a "Swap Meet". It's where people go to sell... a few things. to all the objects in the bus with sarcasm Madame Foster: Hey! How else are we gonna have room in the house for all the junk we're gonna buy unless we unload all this junk on some unsuspecting sap? Bloo: griping Yeah, but why do we have to go so early? Better yet, why do we have to go at all? Wilt: Aw c'mon Bloo. Try and have a better attitude. It'll be fun! There's all kinds of cool things to buy. Frankie: Yeah, you might find something you really like. Bloo leans out of his seat and fall on the floor of the bus in boredom. Wilt: Yeah, like a brain. Everyone laughs at Wilt's joke. Frankie: No, seriously. They have them. In little glass jars. Madame Foster: 10 bucks! Madame Foster shows Bloo the brain she bought from a previous Swap Meet. Scene 2: Swap Meet COMING SOON Act 2 Scene 3: Swap Meet COMING SOON Act 3 Scene 4: Swap Meet Picking up where Act 2 left off, the Thief is rubbing his hands together sinisterly reading to nad Eduardo's $100 bill, while Eduardo is seen backing away uncomfortably by the mob of his very greedy friends as they beg and argue incoherently. Eduardo then accidentally knocks over the thief and crushing him beneath his weight when stepping on him. Eduardo: No! I has "founded" it "fairs-and-squares!" I don't want to invest in the Space Cobra Floor-Cleaner! I want the Darbie Dollhouse and Red Sports Car! Frightened by everyone's greedy, Eduardo runs away with the bill in hand. The Thief wearily gets back up from being trampled on by Eduardo, only to be knocked over by everyone at Foster's, who chase after Eduardo to get his money. Eduardo is now seen fleeing from the Foster's group while several people at other Swap Meet Stands are seen watching on as Eduardo is being chased by the others. While Eduardo is running, he takes a right turn and is now seen heading for Two Italian Men in Red and Green Overalls, carrying a giant mirror. Eduardo screams as he heads for them both and manages to swerve out of the way. The Two Men look at see Eduardo, but are then spun around rapidly when Eduardo accidentally knocks past them, along with the rest of the Foster's Gang. When they both stop spinning, they see that they're both holding the mirror unharmed and they look at each other in shock. Suddenly, the Thief is seen following after the entire group at the tail-end and he runs straight through the mirror, shattering it into many broken pieces. The Two Men look through the broken mirror at the Thief, who gets up and looks over himself to see if he's okay. The Thief grins smuggly, only to be bashed in the head multiple times with the mirror by the Two Angry Men. Italian Man in Red: Oi! What did you do that for huh? You-a some kind of stupid guy?! Picking back up on the persuit, Eduardo is seen fleeing the Foster's Gang as they pass a rack of clothing. Eduardo manages to hid within the clothing and emerges from it to see if he has stopped being chased. Eduardo is now seen dressed up in a very feminine costume: wearing a Blue Dress and with a Blonde Corkscrew Curl Wig. Eduardo gasps as he realizes the group found him and runs in the opposite direction, knocking all the clothes up in the air and causing everyone in the group to be dressed funny as well: Bloo is wearing a Devo Hat Coco is wearing a Tuxedo Madame Foster is wearing a Viking Helmet and Star-shaped Glasses Mr. Herriman is wearing a Wedding Dress Frankie is wearing Cowboy boots and an aviator's helmet. The Strange Vendor is wearing a Bunny Costume Wilt is wearing a Scarf The Thief is wearing a Stereotypical Robber's Outfit with Black and White Stripes While trying to outrun the rest of the group, Eduardo accidentally runs into the Lemonade Stand (from Act 2,) knocking it to pieces and launching Lemons and Lemonade everywhere. Eduardo sees that the Lemonade Salesman is slipping all over the place as a result. Lemonade Salesman: Whoa golly! (slips and falls on the Lemonade) Eduardo: So sorry! Eduardo, remembering that he is being chased, runs away from the group. Wilt, who was wanting some Lemonade earlier, smiles and sticks his tongue down to try and licks some up from the ground. Before he can however, he is pushed forwards by the rest of the Foster's Group before he can get a lick, picking the chase back up where it left off. Lemonade Salesman: Oh jeepers! (gets up, only to slip and falls on the Lemonade again) As the chase picks back up, Eduardo and the others head for another stand, this time being an Art Stand, where an artist is seen spray-painting some T-shirts with an Airbrush. Eduardo knocks into the stand and like before, everyone is a different color from the paint being sprayed all over them: Eduardo Horns are Green Wilt's Head is Blue Coco's Head is Grey Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman's Heads are Pink Frankie's Head is Yellow The Strange Vendor's Head is Blue The Thief's Head is Light Blue Back at the Zambini Stand, the Zambini Salesman is seen finishing off his demonstration as the Carpet he was showing off is now spotless due to his Cleaning Machine. The Audience is in awe at the power of the Machine. Zambini Salesman: I'm telling you folks, that carpet is now cleaner than the day it was manufactured. Eduardo: Excuse me! Eduardo comes running past the presentation, spraying the paint he was coated in all over the place. The Foster's Gang as well get paint all over the Carpet that was just cleaned as the audience at the presentation laugh at the display going on as the Carpet is ruined again. Zambini Salesman: You dirty rotten kids! That stain will never come out! The Angry Zambini Salesman now chases after the Foster's Gang (Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, CoCo, Frankie, Madame Foster, & Mr. Herriman), along with the Thief. Meanwhile at the Rocket Wars Stand, a 40 year old man is seen with his Middle-Aged Parents as he is holding the Rocket Wars set that Wilt is going to buy. 40 Year Old Son: You're the greatest, mom, Son's Mom: so now do you promise to move out? Eduardo accidentally runs into the group, knocking over the Son and his Dad. The Mother however is sent flying and lands on top of Wilt just as the Group follows after Eduardo. 40 Year Old Son: Hey! Come back here with my Mommy! As the chase continues, Eduardo and everyone else head for another stand, this time being a Stand with many tires surrounding it called "WHEELY DEELS". Upon exiting the Stand, everyone in the group is now seen riding on a form of Transportation: Eduardo is seen riding on a pair of Roller Skates Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster are seen riding on a Pogo Stick Frankie and Coco are seen riding on a Moped Bloo is seen riding in a front basket Wilt is still seen rolling on his Skateboard with the Son's Mom on top The Son and the Strange Vendor are seen riding on the Zambini Salesman's Machine, while the Thief is holding on with a Pair of Jet Skies Eduardo's chase finally brings the entire group to the Parking Lot, where everyone gets caught up trying to catch Eduardo in between several Cars, parodying the Door gag in Benny Hill. The Thief, fed up with being unable to get his $100, releases his Jet Skies and leads ahead of the Group after Eduardo. Suddenly, Eduardo notices that everyone is about to head for a Brick Wall heading into a Construction site. Unable to stop in time, Eduardo and everyone else get into an enormous crash and they pile up together. The Thief is denied yet again as his skies launch him up and over the pile and on the other side of the Brick Wall. Eduardo: Adios, root of all evil! Enraged over all the trouble the $100 bill has caused him and everyone else, Eduardo throws the money up and away as it blows away in the wind. Everyone gasps in horror as the money blows away. Unknown to everyone, the bill lands in the hand of the Thief as he smiles in glee that he finally won the money he was looking for. Back at the pile up, everyone angrily argues incoherently over one another over whose fault it was that they lost the money. Suddenly the police arrive to break up the argument. Cop: What's going on here? State your purpose! Bloo: What, like in life? Strange Vendor: This is the guy officer! He owes me $300 dollars! The Cops close in around Bloo as Bloo swipes the Cobra/Mongoose statue away from the Vendor and hisses at the Cops as they surround him, making the scene resemble that as seen on the Statue. Bloo then runs for it as the four Cops bonk their heads together. Bloo: IT'S MINE!! I STOLE IT FAIR AND SQUA--! Bloo accidentally trips over Wilt and releases the Statue, which goes flying and lands on the Thief's butt. The fangs of the Cobra bite onto the Thief's butt and he hops around in pain as a result. While hopping around, the Thief hops into the Construction Area and lands in some Paint Buckets, causing the Thief to lose his balance and falls backwards, which knocks over a ladder and sends a tool box flying into the air and releasing several tools from inside of it. As the Thief frees his feet from the Paint Buckets, the Tools come down and they each land on his head. The dazed Thief finally collapses onto a wood board, but then the Tool Box itself lands on the other side of the board, catapulting the Thief up high into the air and the Thief comes crashing down into an open Manhole. The impact of the landing in the manhole causing all the money that the Thief stole to come exploding out of the hole and into the air. When the money rains down on everyone, everyone celebrates and grabs as money as they can. The Thief himself finally caught and arrested by the police, who cuff him up and have him join Bloo in their car, who has also been arrested. The Thief then sits down, only for a loud crunch to be heard. The Thief has sat on Bloo's Cobra/Mongoose Statue and has broken it to pieces. Bloo: disappointed Aw man! Everyone in the group is still seen celebrating over their new Wealth and so, the Strange Vendor, the Zambini Salesman, and the 40 year old Son and his family leave. When the Foster's gang go to leave as well, they stop and listen to Eduardo, who is seen crying over all the trouble that has happened. Frankie, Coco, Madame Foster, and Mr. Herriman are seen looking at one another in shame over how badly they treated Eduardo. Scene 5: Eduardo's Room Back at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Eduardo is seen playing with his Darbies, abit sadly, quietly, and alone. A knock is heard on his door and he answers it to see everyone else in the group, who all look very ashamed. Wilt: Hey Ed, we're really sorry about what happened earlier at the Swap Meet. Madame Foster: Seems we really lost our heads. Mr. Herriman: Shameful business and all that... yes. Coco: ashamed Coco cocococo co. Wilt: I'm sorry. Is that okay? Bloo: uninterested You greedy little-- smacked by Wilt OW! Frankie: We'd all like to apologize Ed. I know this doesn't excuse our behavior but, we used the money to get you this... Everyone at Foster's Home steps aside to reveal that they bought the Darbie Dollhouse that Eduardo was going to buy. Eduardo is overjoyed. Eduardo: Ay Chihuahua! goes to play with it with his Darbies "Oh no they didn't! Oh yes they did!" Frankie: And you know Ed? It cost $99.99 So we even have change. Wilt: And despite what Bloo said, we thought you should have that too. Bloo looks angry and jealous as Wilt gives Eduardo the change: a penny. Mr. Herriman: Now I know this is not as exciting as finding $100 dollars, but this penny is a start in your investment future. So it's best that you keep it someplace safe. Eduardo: Okay. Eduardo then walks over to his Toy Chest and pulls out all of his Beanie-Baggies in his arms and drops them on the floor. Eduardo then reaches in and pulls out a Black Sentry Safe from the bottom of the chest as everyone in the group watches on in confusion. Eduardo unlocks the combination, and to everyone's absolute surprise, the safe is filled with mounds of Dollars, Diamonds, and even Several Bars ofGold. Eduardo leaves the penny inside of it and closes the Safe. Eduardo turns to face everyone, who are still in shock at how much wealth Eduardo had the whole time. Mr. Herriman faints. Post Credits Scene Eduardo is seen talking to Mr. Herriman. His safe is on the desk as they are talking. Mr. Herriman: So I don't cash it in at this point? Eduardo: It's simple. If you catch out a disjuncture. You es gonna get hit hard. You'll end up with these, that exceed your initial embodiment price. Mr. Herriman: So what assessment income strategies should I pursue? Eduardo: Bonds, Money Market, T-bills, very safe conservative investments. But if you want to achieve the success that I have achieved, I recommend you buy into some hot, high-heeling stocks Mr. Herriman: Like what? Eduardo: Beany-Baggies, My Itchy Donkey, The Darbie property always strong. Never underestimate the buying power of the 4-year old girl. They es a Goldmine!